legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie Altbacker
Ernie Altbacker (also known as "E.J. Altbacker") is a Daytime Emmy Nominated writerIMDB and one of the writers for Legend Quest an is otherwise known for his work on Justice League Dark, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract and Green Lantern: The Animated Series. He has a MFA in screenwriting from the American Film Institude and holds a undergraduate degree from the wikipedia:University of Notre DameAmazon. He is also the writer for the Shark Wars series. Work on Legend Quest * The Prophecy (creator/story editor)IMDB * Jersey Devil (creator/story editor) * The Mart (creator/story editor) * Ghost of Medusa (creator/story editor) * Vodnik (creator/story editor) * Fenrir (creator/story editor) * Tooth Fairy (creator/story editor) * Kaiju (creator/story editor) * Nu Gui (creator/story editor) * Mister Madera (creator/story editor) * The Chilan (creator/story editor) * Golem (creator/story editor) * The Serpent and the Egg (creator/story editor) Work on other productions ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (writer) Justice League Dark * Justice League Dark (writer/teleplay) Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (teleplay) Spooksville * The Evil House (writer) * The Evil Inside (writer) * Blood Drive (writer) * The Maze (writer) Monsuno * Kidnapped (writer) * Lynchpin (writer) Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Beware My Power: Part One (writer) * Beware My Power: Part Two (writer) * Razor's Edge (writer) * Into the Abyss (writer) * Heir's Apparent (writer) * Lost Planet (writer) * Reckoning (writer) * Fear Itself (writer) * In Love and War (writer) * Regime Change (writer) * Flight Club (writer) * Invasion (writer) * Homecoming (writer) * New Guy (writer) * Reboot (writer) * Steam Lantern (writer) * New Hope (writer) * Prisoner of Sinestro (writer) * Loss (writer) * Cold Fury (writer) * Babel (writer) * Love is a battlefield (writer) * Larfleeze (writer) * Scarred (writer) * Ranx (writer) * Dark Matter (writer) Rekkit Rabbit * Shepherd of Hamsters (writer) * Convict Furniture (writer) * Crayfish Boy (writer) * The Tale of the Missing Tail (writer) * Carpet Ninjas (writer) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Andreas' Fault (writer) * The Big Story (writer) ''Combo Ninos * Viva Selvasa (writer) * A Dream Devino (writer) * Nizza Knights (writer) * Fantastico Super Ninos ''Asian Arrow IV: Back from Sheboygan'' * Asian Arrow IV: Back from Sheboygan (unknown) ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Wing Wigglin' (writer) * The Mystery of Weather (writer) ''The Blue Light * The Blue Light (screenplay) ''Duel Masters * Cable Guy (screenplay) * Ballad of Kintaro: Part 1 (screenplay) ¡Mucha Lucha! * The Man from M.A.S.K (writer) * The Flea's Bueno Twin (writer) * Revenge of the Masked Toilet (writer) * Nightmare on Lucha St. (writer) * Calling All Monsters (writer) * Pig Out (writer) * Thrills and Skills (writer) * Party Animal (writer) * Dances with Bugs (writer) *Chain of Fools (writer) Static Shock * A League of Their Own: Part 1 (story) * Toys in the Hood (writer) Heavy Gear: The Animated Series * Under Orem (writer) * Rolling Brawl (writer) * Close Encounters of the Gear Kind (writer) * Tournament Xtreme (writer) Spider-Man (1994 TV series) * Secret Wars, Chapter 3: Doom (staff writer/writer) Extreme Ghostbusters'' * The Jersey Devil (writer) Citations Category:Cast & Crew Category:Writers Category:Real World